


Cuando Fuimos Nada

by blissfulreads



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, for now I can only establish trimberly, other relationships will be built as I write more, this is mainly focused on trimberly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulreads/pseuds/blissfulreads
Summary: It was junior year of high school, the most important year everyone talks about. Keeping your grades balanced and begin looking at possible colleges you want to attend. What nobody prepared Trini for was the first and biggest heartbreak of her life.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! This is my first official work on this website. I hope you love it, please give me any feedback so I can improve my work! Also the title "Cuando Fuimos Nada" translates to "when we were nothing." I may have a little dialogue in Spanish here and there, but if I do I will provide translations. I plan to make this about 5 chapters, but I can't put a number on it yet so we shall see. Anyways, enjoy loves!

Trini was always an A/B student, she had no problem keeping her grades up to par. She was very intelligent and athletic, the only time she got any kind of look was because of how she dressed. She didn’t pay much mind to it because she had her friends and wasn’t a total outcast just because she dressed like a tomboy. She had 2 best friends; Kahlo and Levi who have been by her side since middle school. Trini and Kahlo are both 16, while Levi is still 15--he turns 16 in a couple weeks. Trini being the eldest of the bunch because her birthday is shy of a month away.

It was the first week walking into junior year of high school. The three besties had promised to do their absolute best this year and senior year--they were determined to get out of their small town and make it to the Ivy League schools. With the help of each other they had hoped to master the importance of solely focusing on academics.

“Bitch I know I’m only 16 but I really want a relationship, I want to give my love to someone and uplift each other--the feeling of someone being proud to be mine,” Trini exclaims to Kahlo grabbing books from her locker. Kahlo just looks at Trini, with a raised eyebrow “Trini, we talked about this before. Let it find you, please don’t try looking for it. Love is the best when it comes out of nowhere.” Trini sighed and gave Kahlo a knowing look as they began walking to first period. Trini was sporting a solid beige vintage bag, looking a little worn down but she liked it that way. Kahlo was more of a purse/backpack girl, she had a bright red purse deep enough for her notebooks and materials. Their first period was history, such a bore for both girls but it went by fast as they had written conversations and played hangman on notebook paper.

After the bell rang for dismal they met up with Levi, they all shared second period together before lunch. “I’m going to try out for the basketball team this year ladies. I have confidence and I want to up the school spirit within us,” Levi expressed as they walked up to him in the hall. “Well hello to you too, but I think that’s a badass idea, I’m ready to sport your jersey number,” Trini said. “Hell fucking yeah Levi, Trini and I can make posters and buy foam fingers. The ultimate outings cheering our bestie on,” Kahlo said with the biggest grin on her face. “I’m fucking game, tryouts are next week--speaking of sports though, I’m thinking about trying out for soccer. I haven’t played in months and I miss it a lot,” Trini practically yelled with excitement, skipping to second period. Kahlo and Levi just looked at each other shaking their heads, laughing.

The final bell rang at 3:30pm and the three besties hopped inside Levi’s all black Honda Civic Type R. Levi took pride in his car which also means he kept it clean and smelling fresh, with the complement of Black Ice, the girls were so thankful he didn’t turn out to be a hoarder. “You know I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this car. It is an absolute dream Levi--so if you don't want it anymore...I’ll take it off your hands,” Trini said cheesing. “Ha ha very funny I love this beaut, I still have yet to name her, also my mom should be home so I pray she’s made food,” Levi said. “Yes!” both girls squealed as they pulled up to Levi’s house. They hopped out and dashed inside only to be greeted with the wonderful smell of food. The girls quickly greeted Levi’s mom and asked if they needed to help with anything, after being told no they plopped down on the couch.

Trini unlocked her phone and began scrolling through Instagram. She came to a stop when she saw a selfie, posted by Kimberly Hart. Kim and Trini have talked here and there, they mostly texted last semester. Trini became really good friends with the older girl she just rarely saw her since Kim was a grade above her. They haven’t spoken since June and she realized she had got caught up in her summer and she forgot that Kim even existed. She quickly double tapped the photo and went to message Kim.

_**3:40pm, Trini: Hey Kim! I know we haven’t talked in awhile but I wanted to check in and hear how your summer went?** _

Trini smirked as she pressed send, going back to the Instagram app. Trini and Kim became close through text with Kim coming to Trini for advice on her relationship and her problems every now and then. They took a liking to each other and would see each other passing by at school, but never long enough to hold a conversation in person. Trini remembers the first time she saw Kim at school, it was last semester in the middle of January. Trini was sitting at a picnic table outside surrounded by her friends, Kim happened to be walking by to go back into the building. She wore an off-the shoulder dress and black sunglasses that framed her face perfectly. One of her friends were holding her backpack and she wondered who the hell is this girl. Trini had never seen someone so beautiful, so radiant. She walked right past her laughing at the two girls walking with her. Everything around Trini seemed to fizzle out, Kahlo and Levi sat on the benches on both sides of Trini; although, she could hear them everything just shined on the girl 10ft away walking the sidewalk in front of her.

A mimic of a heartbeat vibration came from her phone, _Kim_.

_**3:55pm, Kimberly Hart: and for a second there I had believed you might have forgotten about me. Don’t worry though you’ll probably be seeing more of me since I’m a senior now and have more free time! In layman’s terms tho my summer was quite eventful, Xaiver and I haven’t been the best but we can talk about that another time. How was yours?** _

What Trini failed to realize is that she held a slight smirk on her face. The only person who has taken note of this is Kahlo. Kahlo was sure Trini didn’t even realize it yet, but she knew she was talking to Kim again and she quietly hoped something became of them. Kahlo doesn’t know much about this upperclassmen, but she does see the way Trini and her naturally click from messages she has read and phone calls she has overheard. Kahlo just shook her head and went back to scrolling through Twitter.

Trini slightly frowned when she read that Kim and Xaiver were having issues. She wasn’t quite fond of Xaiver but she continued to give Kim her advice about making the best of their fights and uplifting Kim when Xaiver brings her down sometimes. Trini bit her tongue on pushing the Xaiver topic any further considering they just began speaking again, she’ll ask later this week.

_**3:57pm, Trini: Me? forget about you? Nunca. Whenever you have free time this week lmk, I have study hall 3rd period which means I can leave after roll is taken. Also, I finally have an hour lunch so hanging out shouldn’t be as difficult as it was. Sneaking off campus for lunch should be fun this year. Anyways, my summer involved a lot of working and mentally preparing myself for the importance of junior year. I’m praying you’ll assist me with projects if I need it.** _

As Trini pressed send Levi’s mom announced that food was ready. Trini locked her phone and headed to the dining room.

“Thank you so much Diana, I always look forward to your mini-meals before dinner.” Trini said giving Levi’s mom a quick hug before sitting down.

Diana always makes the kids a light meal before dinner whenever Levi informs her the two girls have time to come over to the house. This trio has been the closest since middle school and it absolutely warms Diana’s heart that her son has genuine friends that keep him in check with love.

As they begin eating they all take turns explaining how their day went and what they look forward to the most this year. Trini and Levi speak their nerves with trying out for the sports team but they’re put at ease with reassurance from Kahlo and Diana. This also brings up the topic of Levi of wanting new basketball shoes, so the trio plans a day for the mall this weekend because Trini might need a new pair of cleats as well.

Time passes so fast in Levi’s house that Trini didn’t even know it was already 6pm. She had left her phone charging by the couch in the living room, once she picked it up she shot her mom a quick message letting her know she’ll be home in 10 minutes. Before she got invested in checking her other notifications she packed up her charger and headed to say goodnight.

“Alright babies, it’s time for me to head home. Let me say bye to your mom though before you walk me out.” Trini said to Levi and Kahlo as she walked over to the other couch to hug Diana and thank her once more for the meal.

As the three walked out the door Trini ended up tripping and missing a step off the porch doing a quick tumble as she heard Kahlo and Levi giggle. “You’re so lucky you live two houses down from this punk or I would deny you a ride home,” Trini joked standing up and scuffing off her pants. Kahlo just rolls her eyes and blows Trini a kiss. “Honestly tho T, I don’t know why you make comments about wanting my car when you have this beautiful olive ‘stang sitting at my house all school day.” Levi says in awe walking up to her car that is parked in front of his house. “I just like to boost your pride s’all, I could never leave mi bebecita she sits pretty for me all day here. I’m nervous to take her to school because I just got her this summer. I don’t want anything to happen to her,” Trini says dramatically hopping on the hood of her car to hug it.

Trini’s parents were able to score her a 2002 olive green Ford Mustang and the best part is that it's manual. Trini has never cried so many happy tears in her life. She was completely ecstatic that her father taught her how to drive stick and when she found out her first car was stick as well, she completely melted in her parents arms. Promising them both to give it her all the last two school years in high school, simply for them. Trini wasn’t poor but she also wasn’t the richest. Her parents get by pretty well considering they have three children and she most definitely gets her work ethic from watching both her mom and dad.

“I have to agree Trin, your car is beautiful and suits you so well--I’m surprised it’s still in good shape considering how old it is. I’ll catch y’all here for breakfast though, I gotta head home.” Kahlo let out as she threw up the peace sign and walked to her front door. Trini and Levi yelled bye as Trini climbed into her car. Trini may have put a little work into this thing; including a new radio that has an aux cable which is just her charger and new Bose speakers to get that bass she yearns for. “I’ll see you tomorrow Levi!” Trini said leaning a bit to see him out of her passenger window as she turned her car on and took off.

Trini plugged in her phone and clicked on Spotify choosing her _Escape Tracks_ playlist. Pressing shuffle, her speakers rang D’Evils by SiR.

_Two miles an hour, can you picture me rollin’?_

_Cause life is so much better when you live in slow motion_

_(Ah one spliff a day’ll keep the evil away)_

_(Ah one spliff a day’ll keep the evil away)_

Trini bobbed her head and began swaying back and forth singing to the beat as she exited the neighborhood and onto the road turning up her volume full max. Trini lives about 10 minutes away from Levi and Kahlo, so the drive wasn’t enough for more than 4 songs. As her drive was coming to an end Trini had this unexplainable feeling within her chest as she thought about this school year. She was really excited for this year and finishing up high school. “You got this, get through with your grades on top and everything else gets handled,” Trini smiled to herself as she parked her car and walked up the steps to her door.

As Trini unlocks the door she gets hit with the smell of sopa. Her mouth instantly salivates “Mami! Papi! I’m home,” Trini yells. Both her parents come out from the kitchen waving as Trini slides her shoes off and puts them on the shoe rack on the wall adjacent to the front door. _Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, SMACK!_ Indicating that two sets of bare feet have hit the tile floor at the bottom of the stairwell “TRINIIIIIII” her younger brothers yell in unison running towards her. Trini tosses her backpack off and holds her arms open her heart swells every time she sees her brothers, she didn’t know she could love tiny little beings so much.

“I missed you both so much today, c’mon let’s go wash up for dinner.” Trini said squeezing both Mateo and Gabriel in her arms before letting go to grab her bag and head upstairs. “Go wash your hands cochinos, I’m going to put my stuff up and change into pajamas,” Trini told her brothers reaching the top of the stairs. As Trini walked into her room she closed the door and set her bag onto her desk chair. She finally had a moment to pull her phone out and check her messages.

_**Kimberly Hart (2) 5:10pm** _

Trini clicked on the notification, wincing that she took around 2 hours to respond.

_**4:00pm, Kimberly Hart: Better not, Gomez! I’m working on getting an off period this semester so I'll update you on that next week. Also, of course I’ll help you! Not to pry but we’ve been friends for months now, so it’s about time we hang out more plus it’ll be easier if you need help on any projects.** _

_**5:10pm, Kimberly Hart: helloooo, r u alive?** _

Trini chuckles to herself and quickly changes into black biker shorts and an oversized white shirt, tossing on fuzzy socks to keep her toes warm.

_**6:20pm, Trini: Hey! My bad I was eating at Levi’s house and lost track of time and just now made it home. I’m most def okay with hanging out more, we used to text a lot and ik that will probably pick up again soon--so yeah, why not?** _

Trini left her room to head to the bathroom and wash her hands quickly before heading downstairs to join her family for dinner.

_vzzt vzzt-vzzt vzzt_

_**6:21pm, Kimberly Hart: you live! Let’s have lunch tomorrow, yeah? I haven’t seen you in a long time so it’ll be a refresher. Thursday's lunch agenda isn't the best either so we can grab food off campus.** _

_**6:21pm, Trini: I’m game. I’m heading to the dinner table rn and then I have homework** **so...ttyl.**_

Trini locked her phone and tucked it on the right hip in her biker shorts.

“Mami, it smells delicious,” Trini said as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek walking through the kitchen to set the table.

“I figured I’d make your favorite since your first week of junior year is almost over. How has it been baby?” June asks her daughter as she brings the pot of sopa to the table.

“Ehh you know, nothing special has happened yet but I’m trying to get into the groove of how important this year is.” Trini explained as she set out the bowls and utensils. Mateo and Gabriel came out of nowhere to place down the napkins on the table and then taking their respective seats next to each other. “Someones hungry,” Trini laughed and sat down while her dad brought out the lime and tortillas filling up the rest of the table. After they blessed the food and began serving themselves Trini spoke up “I think I want to try out for the school’s soccer team.” “WOOHOO!” Mateo and Gabriel shouted and high fived each other, they missed watching their older sister play on the field. “I think that’s a fantastic idea baby, I know how much you loved playing and I was hoping you’d jump back into it.” Michael admitted while dapping the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “I agree with your father as well mija, but you can’t get mad if your brothers and I make posters and buy custom jerseys!!” June stated in excitement that her eldest was finally back in sports. Trini let out a small groan but accepted it because at least their outburst of support is from love, she could handle a couple posters here and there--all she really cared about is the feeling of being out on the field again.

Dinner ended in laughter and kisses goodnight while the boys got tucked into bed and she headed up to her room to knock out some homework ahead of time.

Trini opened her door and made her way to her desk. She unzipped her bag and took out her binder and pencil. She pulled her phone out from her shorts and sat down in her desk chair.

_**Kimberly Hart 6:22pm** _

**_The Three Musketeers: Levi pants (3) 7:30pm_ **

She furrowed her brows and clicked on Levis notification.

_**7:20pm, Levi pants: Hey, do y’all wanna grab starbucks in the morning rather than making something?** _

_**7:26pm, Special K: obviously starbucks, is that even a question??** _

_**7:30pm, Levi pants: I was hoping someone would choose starbucks with me. Sorry T you're outnumbered!** _

“Idiots…” Trini chuckled and went to open Kim’s message.

_**6:22pm, Kimberly Hart: Yeah, just lmk what you’re in the mood to eat. Do you know where the detention room is?** _

_**7:35pm, Trini: Oddly specific huh? Uhh, yes in the right wing of the school, why? Is that where you’re going to sneak me off campus for some real food?** _

Trini set her phone down and opened up her binder to pull out her homework sheet from psychology class. She was relieved she hasn't been given anything too tedious or it would annoy her since they’re only 3 days into the school year.

_vzzt vzzt-vzzt vzzt_

_**7:37pm, Kimberly Hart: Actually...yes. Great anticipation skills I see. Just meet me outside the side doors there around 11:50am, that’s where I park.** _

_**7:37pm, Trini: Got ya! I’ll see you mañana, goodnight Kim.** _

_**7:38pm, Kimberly Hart: Goodnight Trini!** _

Trini sighed and breathed in the lavender emitted from her diffuser on her shelf, causing her body to loosen up. She finished her psychology homework and tossed her phone on her bed before unplugging her diffuser, she learned the hard way to not leave it on overnight. Let’s just say waking up to your room being filled with the smell of lavender wasn’t easy on the stomach. She packed her binder back into her bag and slid her pencil in her front pocket before zipping everything up and setting her bag back on her chair. She settled in her full size bed, complemented by the colors of navy blue sheets, a gray quilt and white comforter; accented by blue and white pillows. Trini worked her way under her covers and got comfy before she spent around an hour and a half scrolling through her social media.

_**The Three Musketeers** _

_**9:20pm, Trini: fuckers, I’m driving bebecita to school tomorrow btw. I might’ve found a dead area to park so maybe the adolescents will leave my baby alone. Since y’all want starbucks so bad, pick up my order for me: grande iced caramel macchiato upside down and a warm blueberry muffin. Ly, goodnight.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini gets ready for school and goes out for lunch with Kim...eventually. Also, Trini and Kim have class together, what a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you have realized how this is Trini through my eyes, it isn't the usual so I hope you like that. I did sort of a long build up in this chapter because I love detail a little too much. Bare with me people! I have plans for this fic and I hope it can come together well and satisfy you. Uni just started so I promise to update as fast as I can. I will give song recommendations possibly, to help paint the picture of the chapter better. I'm an a-hole for leaving it where I did too, love yall!

Trini woke from her slumber to the sweet smell of waffles coming from downstairs. She rolled over onto her right side and reached for her phone laying screen down on her bedside table. 

_7:25am_

She had about thirty more minutes to lay in bed, as tempted as those waffles smelt she remembered that Levi and Kahlo were getting her starbucks in about an hour. “Hang on a little while longer,” Trini spoke lifting the cover talking to the low rumble her stomach just made. She reluctantly slid out of her covers and sat on the floor in the middle of her room beginning her morning stretches to get her blood pumping for the day. 

_7:35am_

Once she finished, she checked the temperature for the day. _High 75 Low 68._ She walked to her closet, pulling out her black tank top bodysuit, ripped mom jeans and a black belt with a dark gold buckle. After she laid her outfit on her bed and sprayed some perfume on her top and pants she went to the restroom to brush her teeth and then hop in the shower. School started at 9am so she had more than enough time to do her hair and wear a natural beat today. Trini got out of the shower wrapping her hair up in a towel and drying her body off before applying lotion on her body. She patted her washed face and grabbed a cotton pad to apply toner and then a soft layer of moisturizer before walking back into her room to clothe herself and begin on her hair. [Trini was very fortunate that she had her own bathroom connected to her room]. Trini took her hair out of her towel and twisted her hair to wring the rest of the water out before blow drying her hair. Her family rarely bothered her in the morning while she was getting ready for school, they knew she would be down soon to grab a snack, fill up her water bottle and kiss them goodbye. Trini put loose curls at the end of her hair, giving her hair a slight bounce, then taking the top half of her hair and loosely tying it back allowing some short hairs to fall freely. After finishing her hair she went to open her blinds to let some natural light in and then sat down at her desk/makeup area to switch on her vanity. Trini owned a ‘normal’ amount of makeup since she always liked going for a natural look, covering her blemishes, filing her brows, light mascara and then putting on some lip gloss--only on occasions is when she had to do a full glam look. Trini finished with her makeup and grabbed a black choker with a pearl in the middle, complemented with her gold La Virgen de Guadalupe necklace hanging lower in the middle of her upper chest. Adding her diamond studs for the subtle effect of bringing out her dark brown eye color. Then slid on her gold watch as she grabbed a pair of no-show socks and her black/white old skool vans, sliding them on--grabbing her keys and bag before heading out of her room. 

_8:35am_

She finally checked her phone heading down the stairs. 

**_The Three Musketeers: Special K (3) 8:30am_ **

**_7:00am, Levi pants: About time!! I can’t wait to see that baby parked outside of school and watch everyone watch you get out of it. You know that baby is sexy T. K don’t even ask her what changed her mind cuz im just happy SHE’S finally driving._ **

**_7:30am, Special K: shuuuut uppp, you wake up too early. You could be getting 30 extra mins of sleep but noooo. Anyways, lets go trin u can finally get ur race in with levi after school hehehe. Be there in 10 levi!_ **

**_8:30am, Special K: hurry up hotstuff we just got to school and checked ur location and ur STILL AT HOMEE!!!!_ **

Trini chuckled as she reached the bottom of the steps and quickly told them she's on her way before locking her phone to give her parents and brothers a kiss bye.

“Mmm...good morning mami, I could smell your waffles all the way in my room. I would get some but Levi and Kahlo grabbed me starbucks” Trini said as she walked up to June and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “I was wondering why you didn’t come steal one before jumping in the shower, have a good day at school mija and don't forget to kiss your brothers and father bye” June said while sliding a waffle onto a plate for her husband. Trini gave her mother a knowing smile as if she would ever forget to show her father and brothers any ounce of love. Trini quickly said bye to her family and scurried out the door to her car. 

Trini tossed her bag in the passenger seat as she climbed into the car, plugging in her phone and putting on her seatbelt. Trini was feeling extremely good today, she felt free, she felt beautiful and light--she just smiled to herself and allowed all the positivity to flow through her. She opened her phone to spotify and pressed shuffle on her _Feel good_ playlist, immediately cranking her speakers when Rocketeer by Far East Movement came on. 

_Here we go, come with me_

_There’s a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here I’m a rocketeer_

_Let’s FLY_

When the beat dropped Trini was full on singing and began rapping the first verse. 

_Where we go, we don't need roads_

_And where we stop, nobody knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

_Just say the words and we outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

_We’re flying up, up outta here_

She had the windows down, holding the wheel with her left hand and her right hand on the gear shift. She drove pass kids walking and buses picking kids up. She lived about 15 minutes away from her school, but since she’s driving she knew she would get there in about 10. Trini wasn’t a cocky person at all but her car instantly boosted her confidence because the power of bebecita was in her hands. She knew people seeing a girl drive a mustang was definitely a turn-on and she intended to use that to her advantage. She was a 16 year-old girl driving a muscle car, could you really blame her? 

Trini caught the last red light before pulling up to the school, her phone was shuffling to the next song, I Need a Girl, Pt. 2 by P. Diddy--coincidentally one of her favorite songs. “It’s always the best song right before you have to get out of the car, huh?” Trini mumbled to herself as she started bobbing her head to the beat and picked up her water bottle and began rapping along.

  
  
  


_Girl you made me believe again_

_If you happy then be with him_

_Go ‘head mami breathe again_

_Go ‘head mami breathe again_

_Don’t stop now straight to the top now_

_Go ‘head mami make it hot now_

_I need me a love that’s gon make my heart stop now_

_And what I need is simple, five foot five with dimples_

_Potential wife credentials_

_Know about the life im into, life i been through_

_And how I had a triflin’ mental_

Trini was pulling into the school entrance, she was so wrapped in her favorite song that she didn’t notice anyone paying her mind and just drove around to the side of the school to park in the dead area. As she parked her car she had seen Levi and Kahlo waiting for her a few cars over and quickly hopped out taking her charger and shoving it into her bag before slinging both straps over her shoulders. 

“With 10 minutes to spare losers, I’m finally here. Please tell me you got my starbucks because mami was making waffles this morning and my stomach was talking.” Trini said as she walked up to Levi and Kahlo who were leaning against his car hood. “Yes crybaby, we didn’t forget about you” Levi said as he stood up to grab Trini’s starbucks from inside his car. “Okay when I said hotstuff, I totally meant it but wow you look good as fuck today Trin. Come here, let me snap a photo of you real quick!!!” Kahlo said before Trini could even process what was happening. “Pose on the hood of your car for me real quick, I know you don’t favor photos much--but trust me Trin you look absolutely smoking right now.” Trini just obliged before she could get a word out, Levi walked up behind Kahlo taking the photos with Trini’s drink and muffin in his hands. “Yeah she looks smokin!! You’ve been getting looks since you parked this bad boy and then you hopped out the car looking drop dead gorgeous? You don’t even realize T because you’re in your own world.” Kahlo was finally satisfied and Trini jumped up to get her food, “I know I look good today, I threw this on for a reason but thank you for the boost loves.” Trini said taking a sip of her coffee as the three began walking inside. “You wore this outfit for a specific reason?” Kahlo and Levi looked at each other before both saying “WHO!” in a loud whisper. “I just realized how that might have come across, it’s nothing like that. I just feel really confident today but I’m having lunch with Kimberly today.” Trini turned around to face her two besties as they stopped at her locker. “Oh? CHEER captain Kimberly.” Levi said wiggling his eyebrows and grinned. “Don’t star--yes cheer captain kimberly, tell her we said hi Trin--Levi quit it we have class, lets go.” Kahlo said interrupting and saving Trini. As her two besties walked off she closed her locker and began walking down the hall to her class, pulling out her phone. 

_8:56am_

**_8:56am, Kimberly Hart: I didn’t know you drove a ‘stang G_** **_omez. Had almost the entire school watching you pull up, blasting 90s music?? U dont peg me for a 90s type of girl._ **

**_8:58am, Trini: There’s much you don’t know about me, but thats my baby--i take a lot of pride in her. Also, 90s music is where its at ma, cant show up w a sick car and whack music, now can I? :)_ **

Trini chuckled as she walked through the door to her first period and made her way to her desk to endure the wonders of english. An hour and a half could really feel like a lifetime when you were looking forward to seeing someone or had zero interest in the subject being taught. B days (Tuesdays and Thursdays) were usually Trini’s best days. She felt the most calm and confident, she wasn’t sure if it was the title of ‘junior’ or the fact that she was turning 17 soon, but Trini had felt a new level of confidence she was growing into.

_vzzt-vzzt vzzt-vzzt_

The vibration of her phone interrupted Trini’s process of getting lost in her thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed that there was only 5 minutes left of class. “Jeez talk about losing track of time Trinidad,” Trini whispered to herself. She slid her phone out of her back pocket and carefully placed it at an angle where she could text and not get caught. 

**_10:25am, Kimberly Hart: Well that will change! Plus I really deserve better ppl surrounding me, all this fake bitch energy I have to deal with can get exhausting. Anyways, have you thought about where you want to eat?_ **

Trini took a minute thinking and twiddling her thumbs, _I should take her to my favorite hole in the wall--but do I want to drive? Whatever, fuck it. I’m craving Pho, hope she likes noodles._

**_10:27am, Trini: Okay, since second period has yet to begin can we make a slight switch to our plans? Since you’re allowing me to choose, I’m driving and we’re going to one of my favorite food joints. I hope you’re open to wtv and pls tell me u arent allergic to anything. :)_ **

Trini slid her phone back into her right back pocket and picked up her pencil, twirling it while resting her chin on her hand. She knew she didn’t need to pay much attention in this class because although it was boring, it was fairly easy. She had no problem with her grades, she had a talent for adapting and learning quickly--Trini thanked whoever had blessed her with this because it made teen life more doable. The bell finally rang and Trini threw her stuff in her bag, took out her headphones and plugged them in before walking into the hall. On B days she rarely saw her besties, but it didn’t bother her too much since she had her headphones to block out noise plus she would see them after school.

She quickly walked down the hall to her locker to switch out her notebooks for the two classes after lunch. Her second class was on the other side of the school, at least she had a 10 minute passing period, which was just enough time to get what she needed and make it on time. As she was walking through the halls she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Trini slightly turned her head and pulled out her right earbud, “Hey, there you are” Kim said while smiling. Trini instantly lit up at the sight of a comforting face, “Hey ma, where are you headed?” The girls continued walking without missing a beat. “Well you see, I refused to take econ last year, so I just got a schedule change and they’re throwing me in because I can't graduate without it. You?” Kim answered slightly rolling her eyes. “Oh! No way, I have econ now too, at least there will be a friendly face. We can just dash for lunch after class together, it works out--smooth sailing.” Trini giggled as they approached their shared class. “That reminds me, we can definitely go in your ride and eat wherever, I don't have any allergens and I’m not a picky eater.” Kim said proudly as they took their seats next to each other. 

Their desks were facing the walls since most of the work will be done on computers, everyone had their own desktop. Trini was to the left of Kim, their desks did not connect since the only seats left were on the ends of each row. However, they were close enough to still talk and giggle every now and then, which is what happened the entire class time. Falling into a comfortable rhythm was easy for the girls, and helped with the longing of economics class. Once the bell rang, Trini and Kim were out the door, quickly, walking to the other wing of the school. 

“So where is this mystery place you’re taking me to?” Kim asked wiggling her eyebrows. Trini just chuckled and shook her head, “you’ll find out when we get there. Plus you can trust me with food recommendations, my taste buds will never let you down.” Trini slid one side of her strap off to move her bag around to her front and unzipped her small pocket and grabbed her keys. Kim just softly laughed at the shorter girl, and followed her out the door to her car. As they climbed into Trini’s car, Trini handed Kim the charger/aux cord, “you know the rules, passenger is always aux--also, you ready princesa?” Kim tilted her head to the side and smiled as she grabbed the cord from Trini’s hand. Trini held a cocky grin as she turned her engine over and a low but sexy rumble was emitted. Trini headed off to her favorite pho restaurant while Kim was in charge of playing music. 

Kim decided to play one of her favorite duos, _Majid Jordan,_ she is almost sure Trini hasn’t heard of them considering they haven’t blown up yet, the satisfaction of putting Trini onto new music is too good to pass. Kim presses shuffle on her playlist and _Something About You_ comes on. As the beat blasts through Trini’s speakers, she shoots Kim a look and starts tapping her fingers to the beat. 

_You won’t hit me up_

_I’m running out of luck_

_Talk to me like you mean it_

_Share with me all your secrets_

_I’m not afraid of love_

_Soon as you call me up_

_I can’t help what I’m feeling_

_Something about you is different_

Kim gets lost in the beat and lyrics of the song, she hasn't even noticed that she's fully singing and swaying; meanwhile, Trini continues to steal glances at Kim, admiring the older girl as she’s in her element--also surprised that she can sing so beautifully. Trini makes a mental note to check out this artist, and thank Kim for putting her on later. 

_The way the light lays on your face, when you look at me_

_And the silhouette of your shape when you dance with me_

_It’s the way you move, it’s the way you move_

_In time with me, yeah, it’s the thought of you_

_It’s the thought of you, that’s driving me_

Kim gives Trini a look for permission so she doesn’t blow her speakers before turning the knob to max volume. Trini just spent the last minute laughing at her but then as the second verse comes full swing Kim looks at Trini before she beings singing the lyrics.

_I’m ready if you want_

_I’m ready to take you on_

_I really got a feeling_

_Now I’m starting to believe it_

_Ready for your love_

_Soon as you call me up_

_I really got a feeling_

_Something about you is different_

Trini had goosebumps and she felt something underlying in that moment but she just shook it off. “Kim, who is this artist?? They’re dope as hell and not to mention you can sing??? When were you going to share that news Princesa.” Kim turned it down as the next song began, “This is Majid Jordan and they’re a duo, I’ll text you their best songs so you can get a better feel for them. Also, not many people know I can sing but I feel comfortable with you so I kinda just let loose--plus your system is amazing, I was not expecting this.” Trini made a right at a light and soon pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

“Tada, we’re here.” Trini said as she put the car in park and turned it off. “Omg! I’ve been meaning to try pho, it’s like you read my mind. None of my friends will ever go with me, but hell yeah I just suddenly got a lot more hungry--lets go Trin.” Kim said as she jumped out of the car and began walking up to the front door. 

As the girls sat down and ordered their food they began discussing their summer in detail. Trini learned that Kim spent the summer hanging out with Xaiver and babysitting her baby cousin. She spent the summer consistently working out, as a getaway from reality and her thoughts. Kim admitted that her and Xaiver haven't been the best all summer, after two years together Xaiver changed a lot and stopped giving effort towards their relationship and began to belittle Kim. Kim claims she truly loves him, he was the first boy she’s loved. She isn't sure she could just let that go when her family loves him too. Trini just sat and listened as they waited for their food, she can’t believe she forgot to check on Kim all summer and she apologized for that. In between bites and slurps of their food, Trini began sharing her summer and explained to Kim that she traveled to Mexico to visit her family and spent about a week in Florida after that. They were really good at listening to each other and adding their advice or comments when needed, they lived in their own little bubbles together. Trini checked her watch _12:40pm_ “We have about 20 minutes until 3rd period, wanna head out now?” Luckily, both girls had just finished and it was perfect timing to leave. 

“Thank you for introducing me to this place, it’s delicious as hell Trin and for listening. I needed to get some stuff off my chest.” Kim said as they sat in the car. “Of course, but don’t you dare go here without me. It’s my #1. Also, the listening? Don't mention it, I’m always here if you need anything Kim.” Trini said with a genuine look in her eyes, Kim was the only one to catch it--she could tell Trini was unaware of the look she just gave her. Kim decided to put a pin in it for now and just smiled and began to play music as Trini drove them back to school. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the almost YEAR gap of updating. We all know 2020 was absolute poop, let's keep up the serotonin in 2021! Starting with more trimberly fics <3 also hope most of you understand my nicki & drake reference...really spoke levi and trini to me. yes levis mom is the cheer coach too sorry for not clarifying

When the girls got back to school they went their separate ways for the rest of the school day. Kim was visibly on cloud nine the rest of the afternoon. The 17 year old walked around school with her eyes gleaming, she had a great time eating lunch with Trini. She had never felt so free and relaxed with another person. She wondered why she hadn’t hung out with Trini like this sooner. All she knew is that she definitely wanted to get closer to the younger girl. 

Trini met up with Kahlo and Levi for their last two periods, the besties didn’t ask much about her disappearance with Kim during lunch because they spent the whole hour talking about many possibilities between the two girls. As Trini was sitting at her desk she leaned back, “so about that car race I was trying to push....let’s postpone that” Trini whispered. All she could hear was Levi chuckle, “alright leprechaun, give me the green light.” Trini just rolled her eyes before getting back to her work. Kahlo gave Levi a sly look while tossing a crumpled paper onto Trinis' desk. 

_**not to b annoying but u look happy babes, spare details l8r? Ty xoxo** _

Trini just huffed with a smile reading this obviously noisy note from Kahlo. It’s not like she didn’t want to discuss it though, she had a great time and would love to express how she was feeling.

Kahlo knew Trini would end up telling her tonight, so she just chose to grin and focus for the rest of the class. Man did they have a long year ahead of them, they heard the struggles of junior year but they know better than anyone that they would have each other's backs. 

Trini slid the note into a random page of her notebook as the teacher was making her way through the room while students were taking notes and solving examples on the board. Trini already wanted to text Kimberly just for the satisfaction of speaking to her but she also knew the girl was busy with cheer duties. She bit down on the pen in her mouth deciphering between her options but eventually told herself no and she would contact her later tonight. 

Once the bell rang, the three besties were up and out of the room walking to fourth period. Walking down the hall Levi on the right, Trini in the middle and Kahlo on the left, they walked in unison cracking jokes and talking about their trip to the mall that was planned for tomorrow. As the three were immersed in their own world, Trini failed to notice Kimberly in the hall looking at her. 

Kimberly was off to the right standing by the lockers with Amber, Miley and Xavier with his arm over her shoulder, they were deep in some dumb conversation about the football game tonight. Kim did her best to feed into it and give her two cents every now and then but then she noticed Trini walking her direction with her friends. Looking free and light as ever, God this girl had such a pull on her, a small smile tugged at her lips and she pulled out her phone to shoot the girl a quick text.

**_2:50pm, Kimberly Hart: Hey shortstack, is it too soon to say I miss your company alrdy? Saw u walking down the hall with ur friends so here I am txtn u_ **

Trini was laughing as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to read a message from Kimberly. She instantly looked up and made eye contact with Kim as they walked passed her on the other side of the hall. She gave Kim a toothy smile, with a slight blush and brought her attention back to her friends. Levi and Kahlo somehow were planning their matching tattoos once Trini tuned back into the conversation. She just shook her head and finally turned the corner to walk into their classroom. Trini walked to her desk with her phone in her hand quickly texting back Kim. 

**_2:56pm, Trini: well it’s like u read my mind, I’ve been debating on whether to text u or not. Didn’t want to be overbearing :p but no, I feel the same you’re still a fresh face in my life, someone else other than my two besties_ **

  
  


As the three besties took their respective seats around each other, Levi spoke up “Hey yall wanna go to the football scrimmage tonight?” “They already filled the missing spots on the team from the seniors that graduated??” Kahlo raised her eyebrow. “I heard they began tryouts during the summer and got them prepared for this season…..so what do yall say? I’ll buy snacks” Levi looked at Trini, “You had me at I’ll buy, but let me ask mama g real quick” 

As the teacher turned her back to write on the board Trini quickly pulled out her phone to shoot her mom a quick text.

**_Kimberly Hart 3:10pm_ **

Trini quickly redirected and clicked on Kim’s text notification. 

**_3:10pm, Kimberly Hart: dont ever hesitate to txt me, im always here :) im glad the feeling is mutual tho, a fresh face is always rejuvenating. But hey what do u have planned for tonight? Football szn is back so I’ll be here all night *eye roll emoij*_ **

_ Oh yeah Kimberly will be there because she's cheer captain….how in the hell did i forget that?? It’ll be nice to see her face again tho and her cheers...i’ll surprise her  _ Trini thought to herself with a smirk.

**_3:15pm, Trini: tbh im not entirely sure, I might spend the night at Levi’s since we’re heading to the mall manana. I didn’t know football was back already damn, we wasted no time we better b winning this year!! tell Xavier to get that spiral together_ **

After Trini texted Kim back she quickly asked her mother permission to go to the scrimmage tonight, Lord knows the whole school will be there tonight. If there is one thing Trini loves about her school is its pride, the stands are never empty and that's for every sport they have. Once her mother gave her the green light she said she would be home after school to change her clothes and then head back to Levi’s. 

“Okay we got the green light, I’m gonna go home and change out of today’s clothes for something a little cozier and then ill meet yall back at Levi’s” Trini explained as she turned her head to the right facing Kahlo and Levi in the row next to her. They both nodded in agreement and all turned their attention back to the teacher.

Once the final bell rang at 4:20pm the three besties walked through the school making it to the other side where the cars were parked. As Trini said bye to Levi and Kahlo she opened her car door and tossed her bag onto the passenger side and climbed in her car. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and her water tumbler out of her bag. Connecting her phone to her cord and pressing shuffle on her music  _ Fill Me In by Craig David _ came on blasting through her speakers, “oooo shi” Trini said while rolling her windows down, popping on her sunglasses, bopping her head and singing at full volume as she began to leave her parking spot. 

_ I mean me and her didn’t mean to break the rules _

_ I weren’t trying to play your mom and dad for fools _

_ We were just doing things young people in love do _

_ Parents trying to find out what we were up to, saying _

_ Why can’t you keep your promises no more? _

_ Say you will be home by twelve, come strollin in at four _

_ Out with the girls, but leaving with the boy next door _

_ Can you fill me in? _

Trini was cruising out of the school parking lot, arm hanging out her window and right hand holding the wheel. Feeling like hot shit on this beautiful sunny day. She continued on her way home singing her lungs out to her music, pulling into her neighborhood she lowered her volume a bit. She never wanted to give the impression that she was one of those dumb teenagers who don’t consider anyone around them, revving engines, extreme bass or driving recklessly, her mom raised her better than that.

Pulling up to the roundabout that her house sits in, she placed her sunglasses back in their respective slot, cut the engine, grabbed her water, phone and bag and headed up to her doorstep. When she opened the door she saw her mom sitting on the couch watching tv and cuddling the boys on both sides of her. 

“Hey mama! Hey babies!” Trini said with a big smile as she took off her shoes and carried them. Trini went to go give her hugs and kisses before walking up to her room. A big house rule was not allowing outside shoes to touch much of the carpet in the house. Everyone had their own pair of inside and outside shoes. It kept the house cleaner that way. 

Trini walked into her room and closed the door followed by tossing her shoes in her closet and placing her bag on her chair. Trini plopped down on her bed with a huff, legs hanging off the edge. 

_ “What am i gonna wear tonight? I wanna be comfy but cute, im also super fucking hungry so let me not take my time”  _ Trini’s inner dialogue striked again. Trini pulled out her phone to let the group know she’ll be there around 5:30pm.

**_The Three Musketeers_ **

**_4:40pm, Trini: I’ll be there around 5:30 kk? oh also im starving so b prepared Levi <3 _ **

She got up off her bed and walked into her bathroom taking off today’s makeup. Tonight was a bareface night, she didn’t see the need for makeup plus she takes care of her skin. After applying her moisturizer, some mascara and chapstick Trini went back into her room to change. She skimmed through her closet until she found her dark red hoodie with the letters USC in yellow stitching for USC Trojans, black skinny jeans with knee holes and grabbed her black/white chucks. She put on a slim yellow v-neck underneath the hoodie, let her hair hang loose, put on silver hoops and cuffed her jeans before heading downstairs. She quickly refilled her tumbler with water from the fridge and checked her phone  _ 5:15pm  _ “Perfect timing” Trini breathed out placing her top back on her tumbler and bending down to put her shoes on before saying bye to her family. 

Heading to the game she was sort of filled with jitters, what made matters worse is that she had no idea that she even felt this way. Her subconscious blocked out the observations of her own behavior. Once she met up with her besties and hopped in Levi’s car they headed to the gas station to sneak in some of their favorite candy. 

“Okay ladies, get whatever you want” Levi said with a sly smirk as they walked into the gas station. “Get whatever I want?” “Get whateva you want,” “Oh alrighttt” Levi and Trini busted out laughing. “Yall are such fools, can’t take you nowhere” Kahlo said following behind Trini (They just reenacted the Nicki & Drake gas station clip). “You already know I am dying for a monster, I know the zero sugar really means nothing but it’s my favorite flavor” Trini said as she was walking backwards down the aisle to the fridges pointing at Kahlo. “Aye T, you wanna share some airhead xtremes?” Levi yelled from two aisles over while scanning the candy options. Trini put her hand over her head and pretended to swoon, “oh you know me so well Levi.” Kahlo rolled her eyes at her friends and went to stock up on her goodies. “Imma grab like 4 blow pops, Trini you want cherry and Grape for Levi?” Kahlo asked while bending down to the area of lollipops. 

Once the trio was done with grabbing their sugar they hopped back in the car and headed to the football field. The ride there was peaceful, loud music, windows down and a slight breeze. Nothing like a group of teenagers being out and feeling free for the night. Pulling up to the stadium and finding a parking spot, the gang hopped out the car and headed towards the entrance. “Damn I've really been feeling myself all day,” Trini whispered to herself, she had a pep in her step and it could most likely be because she’s about to see one, if not, her favorite person. They bought their tickets and headed towards the stands. 

“We’ll get food during the second quarter, the fresh hotdogs and pizzas will have been made” Levi said as Kahlo walked beside him and Trini behind the both of them. Trini placed her hood on top of her head, leaving some hair flowing out and hands tucked into her pocket. Once they walked into the stadium they went down to the section closer to the field and sat in the middle section. Once they sat down Levi gave them their smuggled snacks from inside his hoodie, thank goodness he wore a baggy hoodie tonight. 

Trini sat down and crossed her legs so she could rest her elbow on her thigh, she picked up her monster and popped the top open scanning the sideline for that familiar face. Kim popped up from the ground chatting with some of her squad, Kim didn’t notice Trini from up above looking at her but that stadium lighting was hitting her caramel skin perfectly. Small admiration never hurt anyone, Trini thought. She began taking sips from her monster and pulled out her phone to take some snapchat videos of the warm-up and her besties. “I did not think so many people would come out to this scrimmage...im a dumb bitch actin like I havent been at this school for 2 years to know the student body,” Kahlo chuckled as she tossed her blow pop in her mouth scrolling through her phone. “Girl it’s alright I thought the same if we’re being honest,” Trini agreed as Levi leaned over and popped an airhead in her mouth. 

Kim was a bit frustrated tonight, she was pumped that season was back but her and Xavier had gotten into an argument pre-game. She didn't even have time to reply to Trini because as soon as school was over they had to practice cheers and new ways to keep the crowd pumped. She was sitting on the floor on the sidelines when Amber and Harper called her over. She hopped up and the two girls had their backs towards the stands which made Kim face them and the stands as well. “You’re lookin a little down babe, what’s up?” Amber asked while rubbing Kim’s arm. “Oh you know just annoying relationship problems, Xavier was just in a mood before the game and decided to take it out on me” Kim said while scoffing and rolling her eyes trying to downplay the position her relationship has been in for the past 4 months. “Awh babe im sorry, you know boys they’re ridiculous and irrational but i'm sure you guys will make up tonight” Amber and Harper reassured Kim and gave her a hug before proceeding to make her laugh and get things off her mind. 

“Ladies! On me now, alright I want you all at the back of the field warming up. I need blood pumping and energy high!! I want the crowd hyped up and showing the enemy how the Spartans show up!!” Coach Prince yells. 

Their school colors were red, blue and white. The girls sported an all red vest with a tri-color v neck that was blue, white, red, white and blue (color order top to bottom). The lining under the armpits about half an inch wide lined with blue, white in the middle and then blue again. The middle of the chest has a Spartan helmet in blue, red and white. On the back of the vest was the top blue line coming around from the front under the armpit that met from both sides to a point on the upper back filled with a white space and a bottom blue line to seal off the area. In the middle of the white was the girls’ first initial in red and outlined in blue with their last name underneath on the red space in white stitching. The skirt was majority red with a blue line wrapping about 1 inch before the end of the skirt that contains the color white. On the left side of the skirt was a slit in the form of an upside down v neck matching the v neck on the vest. Underneath the skirt they wore red spandex to compliment the end of the skirt. They all had their own pair of Nike cheer shoes with the word Spartans in red print on the heel tab of the shoe. All girls were required to wear no show socks in uniform. 

Kim was quite fit for her age, anytime she moved her arms they flexed and of course she knew this information and loved when she could show off her confidence in her body. She had strong and defined legs due to the amount of stunts and training cheerleading involved. Her hair was half up/down tonight and it rested just below her shoulders. As the squad walked away from the stands to head to an empty area on the track that surrounds the field Kim noticed a familiar small figure in the crowd, that’s when she noticed it was Trini laughing with her hand covering her mouth leaning back with a monster in her other hand. She was occupied with her two friends but Kim was so shocked to see her that she almost ate the floor. She just carried a smile as she went off to warm up and be a bit extra tonight. 

As one of the girls placed the speaker down on the track, they blasted their favorite locker room song that gets the girls feeling good about themselves,  _ Research by Big Sean.  _ As soon as the beat kicked all the girls yelled “ayeee” and began rapping while pointing at one another and slight body rolls. 

_ Through all the evil in your eyes swear I can still see the good though _

_ But you unlock’ my cell like you is a cop _

_ How you decode all my vmails, Gmails even P.O boxes got me P.O’d  _

_ You saw my emails with cece when you wasnt cc’d _

_ I’m on my way to halfway my baby I need you to meet me _

The girls were in a huddle all going into the middle to dance but staying hidden from the crowd. Kim picked up their cheer phone and sang “ _ you test me all the time, time, time, time _ ” while dragging Amber into the middle. Amber hit a slow grind while Kim was behind her holding her hips matching the movements. All the girls were shouting and hyping them up while the two just laughed.

_ Say I know what you like, like I did the last time _

_ Do you remember? Do you remember? _

_ Do you remember?  _

_ When you had nothing to hide, hide, hide, hide _

The girls got closer in the huddle as they continued to rap the rest of the song and then began stretches again. This behavior was normal for them, all the girls acted gay with each other but never really meant it to know if anyone was homophobic in this god forsaken town. 

The squad finished their warmup and returned back to the sidelines in front of the stands. Kim jogged over to her bag on the floor of the sidelines to take a sip of water, as she was taking a sip turning around she saw Xavier walking over to her. She met him halfway so Coach wouldn’t yell at him for being in the cheer area….again. 

“Hey babe, I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you especially before the game. Can I take you out after this to make it up to you?” Xavier insisted while holding onto Kim’s waist. “Sure, lets just have a good night please” Kim sighed. Xavier promised her and leaned in to kiss her before heading back to his team. Kim walked away feeling red because she knew people were staring at them...the whole school to be exact. “See Kimmy I knew you guys would be okay,” Amber said as Kim tossed her water bottle towards her bag.

_ I wish I could agree with that statement but the kisses don’t even make me excited anymore  _ Kim thought to herself before she rolled her eyes at Amber and changed the topic.

Like the rest of the school Trini had seen Kim and Xavier’s moment, all she did was roll her eyes and put her attention back on her friends. The scrimmage against their rival high school team the  _ panthers _ had begun smoothly. Trini finished her monster and popped her cherry blow pop in her mouth. The crowd was loud with conversations and the whistle from the breeze of the night. Trini began to zone out while watching the match, twirling her pop around in her mouth and narrowing her brows before Levi scared her and she broke the pop in half with her teeth. “I thought I could wait but I’m starving, and I know if IM starving you’re most def hungry too.” “Fair point but can we not scare me next time,” Trini said as she jumped up and went off with Levi to get food while Kahlo sat back and saved their seats. 

The duo walked up the steps and towards the tunnel inside to the concessions to fill up on more junk foods. “You know we should go eat after the game, let’s just grab snacks?” Trini asked Levi while holding onto his arm standing in line. “Hmmmm, Rita’s Diner?” Levi asked as they stepped up to the counter. “Hell yeah” Trini responded, pulling out her phone to inform Kahlo they would be going to Rita’s Diner for real food. Levi grabbed three waters, some chips and more candy for the trio. 

Making their way back out to the stands, Trini sees the cheer squad doing a dance number and accidentally makes eye contact with Kim as she is sitting on the metal bleacher. It only lasts a couple seconds but feels like minutes to both girls, tugging a small smile across their faces. Trini gave Kim a small wave and mouthed “surprise” before turning back to her friends. The rest of the game continued rather quickly with their respective friends, of course the Spartans won their first scrimmage which only hyped up all the teenage hormones in the air. 

As Kim was walking out of the locker room Xavier swooped her up in his arms, “Rita’s Diner babe?” He said with a wide grin and wet hair from showering in the locker room. “Wow we haven’t been there since our first date, okay!” Kim said in slight shock as she laughed from embarrassment of Xavier carrying her to his car. Kim had hopes of something sparking again like it did that first night two years ago, she hated this emptiness that had begun to settle between them, what happened?


End file.
